After School
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "Who are you and what do you want?" She bit out with a touch of fear. "It's me," Shinichi said seductively, "and what I want is you."
1. Chapter 1

**This story came up in my mind as I was working on my other story, ****Detention****. This is the uncut version of ****Detention****. Shinichi and Shiho are still going out in the beginning. This is an AU fic. Lemon warning in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Summary: Shinichi and Shiho became a couple. That was until Shiho became Shinichi's chemistry teacher and now they're keeping it a secret.**

**After School 'Punishment'**

It's a normal day at Teitan High, students' passing notes in class, teachers giving out class work. A couple of class periods went by and now it's the last class of the day. However, Kudo Shinichi, famous high school detective, was actually excited to go to the last class hour, which was chemistry. Other than Shinichi, the whole male population that was in that class was also excited. The reason was 'the hottest teacher of the school,' Miyano Shiho. Miyano Shiho is a seventeen year old student teacher with the fully developed body. Her short, strawberry blonde hair, slim body, beautiful aquamarine eyes, full pink lips, curvy hips, and finally that smirk that's permanently attached to her facial features. Everyone calls her the 'ice queen' because of the cool, detached expression on her face. But she does have a fun side of her; she's funny and really loves to tease her number one student/secret boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi. As all the male students ran inside the class room, Ran caught up with Shinichi, who was trying to get into the room. 'Aw great, what does she want now? I just broke up with her seven months ago and she still doesn't understand that we're through. I mean we're still friends and all but she's too clingy.' Shinichi thought as he groaned when he saw Ran in front of him. "Hi. Shinichi, I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me."

'Here we go again.' Shinichi rolled his eyes, obviously aggravated. "Listen, Ran, we took our chance at a relationship and it didn't work out. Can you just accept our friendship and move on?"

"No." She said firmly. "I will never give up my love for you, I will wait for you."

The bell rang for class to start, Shinichi and Ran entered Miyano-sensei's chemistry class while the girls was silently carrying conversations and the boys looking at Shiho, full of lust. She was wearing a tight red dress that stopped an inch above her knees, showing her curves and an appropriate amount of cleavage, with matching red heels and her usual lab coat. 'Damn, she looks amazing. I wonder how can I get her alone today?" His pants felt slightly uncomfortable. When Shiho was writing the class assignments on the board, she turned around and the class' heads in their books working on the assignment except for Shinichi. She smirked when she saw his red face, with an 'out of space' dazed look in his eyes, and his legs crossed uncomfortably.

'Ah, it seems that detective is in a complication.' Shiho thought amused.

'Umm, think about cold water, no, umm puppies…arrgh, Genta and eels…ah there we go.' Shinichi thought, finally getting under control.

Shiho strolls over to Shinichi's desk and decides to play with his head. Everyone watched as she approached Shinichi with a small smile on her face, Ran and Sonoko also watched; Ran felt a pang of jealousy. "Why are you flustered, Kudo-kun?" You should really start working on your assignments instead of fantasizing of certain things." She stared at him amusingly as she saw him switched to a confused expression to a scowl on his face. It's a game that they play, Shiho always embarrass Shinichi when he gets into this 'predicament,' that's why she occasionally wear these appealing dresses, just to tease Shinichi. As for Shinichi, he always teases her back but he said something that the students, Ran, or Shiho thought he would never do.

"Sorry about that Miyano-sensei. I was just looking at your amazing body with that sexy red dress on. You must knew that red is my favorite color, you tease." Shinichi said while licking his lips slowly, staring at her with a predatory look in his eyes. Everyone was shocked and was thinking, 'Did Kudo Shinichi actually said that to Miyano-sensei.' Shiho was also shocked as she felt a shiver run down her spine from the look that Shinichi is giving her but the person who was in most shock was Ran. 'Is he flirting with Miyano-sensei? I'll probably ask him after class.' Ran thought, desperately wanting to find out the answer. Shiho was pleased that he felt that way but was mostly filled with rage that he said that in front of everyone.

She wanted to slap him, HARD, but she thought of something else. "Oh, is that so, Kudo, well you're going to stay here after school and clean everything in this room as your punishment," she said in a very icy tone. The students gasped because Shinichi never got in trouble before, well that was before Miyano Shiho came along.

"No fair! You can't do that, it's your fault for wearing THAT!" The young detective exclaimed.

"I can and I will, and for that outburst, you're going to stay an extra hour here and will be writing a 1,000 word essay on chemistry." Shinichi groaned, 'Great, another hour, it can't be that bad because she's going to be here with me.'

"Now, since everything is under control, you all are going to work in groups to create your own compound." The class paired up in groups of three, Ran and Sonoko approached Shinichi because they knew that he know these kinds of things.

"Come on Shinichi, let's finish this assignment since you know about this stuff," snorted Sonoko.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he grumbled.

Shiho watched the group working on the assignment. She was actually watching Shinichi; she began dating Shinichi four months ago. They met at a local park, they chatted, exchanged numbers, and started going on dates. Shinichi confessed to her when they came back to the park for a date and she confessed her feelings to him too. Miyano Shiho loves everything about Kudo Shinichi, his intelligence, his handsome face, those striking cobalt-blue eyes, and his smooth deep voice. They're still a couple but they don't express their love at school, well, try to. But she knows that this love is forbidden now, for he is a student and she, his teacher, but Shiho chose to ignore the forbidden love because she loves Shinichi too much to give up their relationship. Shiho knows that Shinichi loves her too, but he doesn't want Ran or the school to know his secret love for his teacher. Working on their compound assignment, Shinichi, not paying attention to Sonoko's and Ran's rambling, was day dreaming about Shiho, a very lustful day dream.

_**Day Dream**_

_It was early in the morning, about 6:00 a.m.; school didn't start until 8:30. Shiho, who came early to type papers, was inside her class room looking at the sunrise through one of the windows. Out in the hallways was Shinichi, he came to school very early to give Miyano-sensei a 'visit' because he knew that she comes to the school around this time._

_He saw her standing in front of the class room windows. She was wearing a baby blue blouse with a white skirt that stopped four inches above her knees. The sunrise highlighted her hair, giving it a red and golden glow. Her matured face having a calm and serene expression with her arms folded across her chest. _

'_She really is gorgeous,' Shinichi thought. He snuck into the class room, camouflaging with the shadows. Shiho's body tensed when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She tried to fight back but he was too strong._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" She bit out with a touch of fear in her voice; she never thought it was Shinichi because it's too early._

"_It's me," Shinichi said seductively, "and what I want is you." He pressed his hard body against her soft one. Shiho blushed furiously for a quick second before it was replaced with her poker face. She shivered when she felt Shinichi's hand grazing her clothed stomach._

"_Kudo, you know this isn't allowed." She said firmly._

"_Well, it isn't, but it's not time for school to start yet and you're not teaching." Shinichi said while smirking, knowing that he got her attention._

_He kept rubbing his hands across her stomach, now lifting it up to feel her skin._

"_Kudo, if you don't stop I will rip your arms off." Shiho said half-heartedly, moaning quietly. She tried very hard to get his hands off of her but his grip is too tight. He chuckled lightly in her ear, "You're not going to get away from me that easily," he said licking the outer shell of her ear. _

_Shinichi's pants tightened and Shiho gasped as she felt his 'desire' press against her back. He started to slowly unbutton her blouse and began planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She grabbed the back of his head, urging him to continue his assault on her neck, whimpering, right then and there, he knew he got her. Shiho started to squirmed against him, his 'desire' growing bigger. Shinichi groaned loudly as he was feeling his teacher/girlfriend rub up against him._

"_You must like that, huh, tantei-san." Shiho teased, turning around to see Shinichi face-to-face, her blouse unbuttoned showing a white spaghetti-strap tank top. He smirked, "Not as much as you going to like this." Shinichi swooped down and hungrily pressed his lips against hers, his tongue licking her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips a little, just enough for his tongue to slither through. He played with her tongue, both battling for dominance. Kissing passionately, Shiho's hands wandered over Shinichi's body, she began to unbutton his blue blazer and his white shirt. After he was shirtless, her hands started to rub themselves against Shinichi's nipples, they erected under her fingertips. Shinichi moaned loudly in her mouth when she started to caress his muscled stomach, Shiho bit his bottom lip to keep him silent. Then her hands traveled past Shinichi's waist into his boxers and began rubbing his erection. His eyes opened and he broke the kiss, pleasure flowing through his veins. _

_He picked up Shiho and moved them towards her desk. Shinichi cleared everything off the desk and put Shiho on top of the desk. Moving in between her legs, Shinichi bit her neck, not so hard that it drew blood but enough to leave a mark. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt one of Shinichi's hands grab her right breast and his other hand caressing her below under her skirt. Not feeling enough skin, Shinichi took off her blouse and spaghetti-strap tank top, leaving her in her bra. Soon, he unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free. He caressed them until he felt her nipples erected, he leaned down and sucked on the tight pink bud on the right while his hand kneaded the left. A short moment later, he switched sides._

"_Ahh, Kudo-kun, that feels so gooood," Shiho moaned out._

"_Your breasts are so perfect and soft, Shiho or should I say Miyano-sensei," Shinichi softly growled out, his pants feeling very uncomfortable._

_Shiho stood up and switched their positions, Shinichi is now pushed up against the desk. Her hands traveled to his upper body to his pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling it halfway down to his thighs. Shinichi impatiently removed Shiho's skirt, grabbed her butt and grinded his boxer-clothed erection against her panty-covered core, releasing a needy cry from Shiho. He rolled his hips against hers, "You feel that," he thrusted his hips for emphasis, "that's how you affect me," he whispered hotly in her ear, groaning as he felt a pressure building up in his lower body. Simultaneously, both ripped off the last offending clothes on their body, their underwear. _

_Shiho stared at Shinichi's lean but muscular body, eyes going lower and stopped. 'Oh my…he's big!' Shiho thought, licking her suddenly dry lips, can't wait to feel him inside of her. She came up to Shinichi, pressing her nude body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips lightly. Shiho's tongue separated his wet lips, tasting his inner cheeks then his sweet tongue. Too caught up in the kiss, Shinichi didn't notice that Shiho laid him down on her desk and got on top of him. Shinichi broke the kiss and flipped their positions so he was on top._

_He sucked on her neck while his fingers entered her, Shiho's eyes widened, begging for more as her right arm held Shinichi's head in place against her neck. 'She's so slick and ready for me.' Head still buried in her neck, Shinichi pushed in gently, waiting for her to adjust, then started a small rhythm. Shiho gripped his shoulders moaning out 'harder', 'faster' and he complied. Shinichi thrusted deeper and deeper into Shiho as she chanted his name softly, "Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi," screamed Shiho._

_**End of day dream**_

Shinichi snapped back into reality, blushing furiously, and pants tight, breathing heavily with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Ran asked with a worried expression on her face.

Shinichi bowed his head and doesn't answer.

"Don't bother him Ran, look at him, his face is flushed, breathing irregularly, and he's EXCITED." Sonoko whispered, "You can tell that he's thinking about something dirty or you." Ran turned a deep shade of red, a spark of hope in her heart from Sonoko's words.

'I miss you so much Shinichi, I'll do anything to win your love back.' She doesn't even consider the fact that it could be Miyano-sensei having that effect on him because it's illegal but she realizes that Shinichi flirts with Miyano-sensei everyday and gives the teacher a loving, slightly lustful look.

"Kudo-kun, could you please meet me in the hallway, now?" Shiho said to save Shinichi the embarrassment.

"S-s-sure," he stuttered, following her out the door quickly as possible.

"So, Kudo-kun, please enlighten me why you are day dreaming in my class." Shiho smirked, teasing him.

Shinichi scowled, "I told you to call it's okay to call me Shinichi in school, it's bad enough that you call me 'Kudo' when we on a date in public whenever you see your colleagues or you students." He sighs then continued, "I think you should stop wearing the dresses too, you can wear it when we're alone but not in school, the guys are getting the wrong message and you belong to me."

"Oh, is that so, great detective, what makes you think that?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Shinichi replied cockily, placing a chaste kiss on Shiho's lips, the kiss ended quickly a few seconds later.

"That still doesn't explain why you are day dreaming during my class?" Shiho said but already know the answer.

"Okay, okay, I was thinking about one of my fantasies of you." Shinichi said nervously hoping that she wouldn't kill him, but what she said surprised him. "What was your fantasy about?" She asked, looking for anyone that could be in the hallway before wrapping her arms around his neck.

His nose almost bled when he told his dream to Shiho, eyes glazing over in lust, Shinichi grabbed Shiho's waist and brought her to a needy kiss. Without warning, she slapped Shinichi, HARD!

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"You idiot, someone could've seen us and you would've been expelled while I'll be fired or arrested!" Shiho whispered harshly.

"Ah, sorry about that, I got carried away." Seeing that the hallways is still cleared, Shiho buried her head on Shinichi's chest, murmuring 'it's okay', Shinichi wrapped his arms around her body, caressing her hair, lightly kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, feeling peaceful around each other.

"We should probably go back into the class room before anyone tries to eavesdrop." Shiho said not wanting to leave the warmth of Shinichi's body.

"Yeah, probably so, but after this," Shinichi looked around then enveloped Shiho in a soft, passionate kiss.

"I can't wait to torture you after school." Shiho said with a mischievous look in her eyes. The couple went back into the room, back into their student/teacher mode. Shinichi returned to his group and started on the compound with Sonoko and Ran. "What happened out there between you and Miyano-sensei," asked Sonoko.

Shinichi gave her a lazy look, "Nothing happened, she just told me that she has a lot of work for me to do after school."

"Sonoko and I will be waiting for you outside until you're done." Ran said. Actually Ran and Sonoko is going to spy on Shinichi to see what really goes on after school with Miyano-sensei since he's been getting in trouble with her every once and a while.

"Okay, okay that's fine." Shinichi said, not caring at all. Ten minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Everyone left the class and all the boys sent Shiho a wink, Shinichi glared at them as they left. Ran and Sonoko were the last to go and they hid in one of the rest rooms, waiting for the halls to clear and Miyano-sensei's door close. After the coast was clear, they ran back up to the door, unfortunately Shiho pulled down the blinds, they peeped through a tiny slot of the blinds. Shinichi, still in his seat, watched Shiho as she walked seductively to him. She leaned over his desk and whispered softly in his ear, "Ready to be punished, tantei-san?"

Shinichi nodded his head, his hands gripping the desk, anticipating for what was about to happen, lust-filled eyes staring into equally lust-filled aquamarine eyes. "Stand up for me." Shinichi stood up from his desk; Shiho cupped the back of Shinichi's head and crashed her lips upon his. Wanting more, Shiho deepened the kiss and entered her tongue in his mouth. She coaxed his tongue to play with hers; he responded and wrapped his arms around Shiho's waist. Breaking the kiss several moments later, Shiho's hands started working off Shinichi's buttons on his shirt. With his shirt off, Shiho placed hot kissed on Shinichi's nipples and trailed lower to his stomach. Shinichi brought Shiho's head back up and pressed his lips against hers, backing her up against the wall. Shiho wrapped her long legs around Shinichi's waist, moving her hips erotically against him.

"You're killing me, Shiho." Shinichi panted in her ear, pushing his hips along with Shiho. Shiho removed her legs from his waist and pushed Shinichi against the wall, pulling his pants down ever so slowly. He was in his boxers, his erection poking out through the slit of the underwear. Her mouth enveloped him, Shinichi moaned uncontrollably, fisting his fingers in her hair to get a good rhythm. She stopped abruptly before he came.

"Why did you stop?" Shinichi asked needing a release.

"Remember what I said about your punishment," she roughly pushed Shinichi onto her desk and began stripping her clothes off. Now fully nude, Shiho removed Shinichi's boxers and climbed on top of him. She ran her fingers over his dusky nipples, nibbling on his ear in the process. The lower part of his body throbbed painfully, wanting to be deep inside of Shiho. Shiho stopped her assault on Shinichi and impaled herself down on Shinichi's erection. He hissed in pleasure as he was covered in warmth as Shiho started a slow rhythm.

She's torturing Shinichi, slowly riding him, not increasing speed or taking him deep inside her.

"Please, Shiho, go faster, this is torture." Shinichi moaned, getting an idea.

He grabbed her breasts, his thumb sliding over her nipples, sitting up to suck on her nipples while his other hand played with her other breast. Shinichi rolled his warm tongue over her then blew cool air making it tighter. Shiho pushed Shinichi back down on the desk and started to pick up the speed, a loud moan escaping her mouth as Shinichi caressed her breasts again. As Shinichi started to feel a release coming, he flipped their positions with his hands beside her head, and thrusted into Shiho. She bit down on her lip to contain the scream that was threatening to come out. Shinichi began to thrust deep inside of her, increasing speed as she tightened around him.

"More," she moaned, one of her legs wrapped around his waist. Shinichi buried his head in the crook of her neck, pressing his body firmly against hers. Shiho met him thrust to thrust, they screamed out their release together, crying out each other's name. Shinichi, still inside of her, reversed their positions and pulled Shiho up to lie on his chest.

"Maybe I should get punished by you even more." Shinichi chuckled, exhausted. Shiho snuggled closer to Shinichi, "You would like that," she said sarcastically, "let's clean up this mess and get ready to go home." Shiho said getting up to put on her clothes. Shinichi followed suit and started cleaning up their mess. About ten minutes later they finished cleaning. Before they went out the door, Shinichi put his arms around Shiho's waist and kissed her cheek, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Shiho said, laying her head on his shoulder. Shinichi opened the door but was met face-to-face with Ran and Sonoko.

"You disgust me," said Sonoko, angry at the detective that has his hands around Miyano-sensei.

"How could you, Shinichi," Ran said, tears welling up in her eyes,

**Ooo. A cliffy. **

**Read and review. Also, review if this should stay a one-shot or if it should have an ending to it. Remember to review ****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ending of ****After School**** is finally here! This chapter is longer than the first. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**After School 'Ending'**

_**Previously**_

_Shinichi opened the door but was met face-to-face with Ran and Sonoko._

"_You disgust me," said Sonoko, angry at the detective that has his hands around Miyano-sensei._

"_How could you, Shinichi," Ran said, tears welling up in her eyes._

_**Present**_

'Oh crap,' Shinichi thought, Shiho tensed beside him.

Ran and Sonoko saw everything, from them kissing to them having sex. 'I can't believe that he and Miyano-sensei…did that,' Sonoko thought.

'I knew he had an attraction to her,' Ran thought sadly, jealousy in her eyes.

"Umm," Shinichi said nervously, "I…okay the truth is that Shiho and I are a couple. Please, please, keep this a secret," he pleaded.

"O-okay, Shinichi," Ran said hesitantly, "but can you tell me how you two met?"

"We met in a park after I broke up with you." Shinichi said, holding Shiho tighter. Ran nodded, walking away feeling betrayed and heartbroken. 'I will win your heart back.'

"This isn't over Kudo," threatened Sonoko, comforting her best friend.

Shiho sighed, "It's my fault, I should've been more cautious."

Shinichi stroked her cheek, "Don't blame yourself, it's no one's fault, we just got lost in the moment," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "You want to stay at my house for a while," Shinichi asked, walking out of the school with Shiho beside him.

"No, how about you come over and stay at my apartment for a couple of nights," Shiho said, "just in case Mouri-san tries to find you at your house."

Shinichi agreed; he didn't want to explain his relationship with Shiho to Ran to soon. They arrived at her apartment thirty minutes later. It was quite spacious and simple. The living room, plain white with a television, her kitchen spotless and one bedroom with a bathroom attached to it.

"Are you hungry, Shinichi?" Shiho asked, pulling out some fruits from the refrigerator.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," he said, turning on the TV, changing channels. Shiho put the food back and sat down on the couch next to Shinichi, watching a movie that he stopped on. She laid her head on his lap, getting comfortable. Shinichi ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her beauty, both forgetting about what happened a few hours ago.

The movie was done and Shinichi was sleep, Shiho got up from his lap, pushing him to lay him down on the couch. She went into her room to return back with a blanket and a pillow in her hands. Propping his head to put the pillow underneath and putting the blanket over his body, Shiho left to take a shower to ease the tension, from earlier, from her body. After showering, she put on her pajamas then went back to the living room to see Shinichi gone.

'Where did he go? Did he leave?' Shiho thought, hoping that Shinichi was safe.

'Wait a minute…' Shinichi grabbed her waist from behind.

"Scared?" He said, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Do I look frightened," she said, leaning into his embrace.

"What?" Shinichi was confused until, 'She didn't jump nor scream.'

"How did you…" he was cut off, "I saw you crouching behind the counter."

"Aw, come on, you never been scared once, not in scary movies or when I jump out."

"Better luck next time," Shiho unwound his arms from her waist and patted his cheek, leaving him alone to go to her bedroom.

"W-wait up, you're just going to leave me alone while I have to sleep in the couch?" Shinichi followed Shiho into her room, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, really hoping that she would let him.

"Fine, but no funny business," she closed the door after he stepped in. Shinichi sees that Shiho is in her pajamas and realizes that he has no change of clothes to sleep in tonight.

He laughed sheepishly, "It seems that I don't have a change of clothes, do you have something that could fit me?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, looking through her dresser for some sweatpants. She threw the red sweatpants toward him, "There are no shirts that could fit you, and I expect that you have an undershirt on you now."

"Hehe, about that, I just have my uniform shirt and it's too hot to wear this shirt anyway."

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep shirtless next to me then," Shiho said huskily.

Shinichi's blood rushed to a certain part of his body. He ran to the bathroom and hurriedly put on the sweatpants to hide his growing erection then he took off his uniform shirt, leaving him shirtless. Turning on the faucet on the sink, Shinichi splashed cold water in his face, cooling down. 'Dammit, every time she talks to me seductively or her movements turn erotic, my body reacts, wanting to jump her.'

Returning to the bedroom, Shinichi stopped in his tracks. There on the bed, was Shiho, wearing shorts that stopped above her knees and a small t-shirt, it was hot after all. Pants tightening again, Shinichi walked slowly towards the bed, he looked at her face, and she was sleep.

'I know a way to wake her up,' he thought. Shinichi climbed over her and gave her a kiss on her sweet lips. Shiho stirred slightly as Shinichi slowly took off her shirt. He went back to her mouth, inserting his tongue, tantalizing her saliva, and then he kissed his way down her neck, nipping at it, making small love bites. Shinichi went to her bra, using his teeth to drag it off her shoulders, unhooking it to access her breasts. Shiho moaned, waking up to Shinichi caressing her breasts. He took her nipples in his mouth, his hand playing with the other.

"Mmm, Shinichi, what are you doing," Shiho moaned, filled with pleasure that Shinichi is giving her. He trailed to her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel, Shiho writhed under his ministrations, "Now that you're up, I want to make love to you," Shinichi said, pulling her shorts off.

Shiho pulled his face to hers and crashed her lips upon his, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Shinichi started to buck his hips against Shiho when she ran one of her hands into the sweatpants he was wearing. She grasped what she was looking for; Shiho began stroking his engorged manhood. Shinichi grunted as he bucked his hips harder against Shiho's hand.

"I'm so choose," he moaned, she stopped, pushing him down on his back.

"Why…" Shinichi was interrupted when Shiho pulled down his sweatpants along with his boxers, freeing his erection. She took him in her mouth, sucking gently, grazing her teeth on the side of it. His body craved more, "Faster, harder," he begged. She did as he said, loving the way he begs. Moments later, he released in her mouth, she swallowed majority of it.

It was his turn now; he hovered over Shiho as she lay on her back. Shinichi removed her panties and entered a finger in her, Shiho squirmed, he added two more fingers, and she arched her back wanting more. Shinichi gave her more; his tongue entered her womanhood, exploring her. Shiho ran her fingers through his hair, moaning out his name as the knot inside her snapped. Shinichi climbed back up towards her face. He nibbled her ear then fully pressed his lips on hers.

Shinichi entered her, thrusting into her slowly, seconds later he picked up the pace. The two lover's bodies rocked together in perfect sync, grunts, groans, and moans echoing in the room.

"You're so hot and tight, baby," Shinichi moaned, thrusting harder and faster into Shiho. Sweat trickled down their bodies as their pace increased, getting lost in the pleasure. Shiho tightened around Shinichi, causing him to explode, triggering her own release. Shinichi collapsed beside Shiho, panting heavily, pulled Shiho towards his chest. Shiho placed a loving kiss on Shinichi's lips, whispering 'I love you' before falling asleep from exhaustion. Shinichi smiled gently and whispered, 'I love you too,' placing a kiss on her forehead, going into dreamland.

It was the next day; two figures snuggled up to each other, the morning sunshine bringing light into the room as the rays landed on the young couple. Shiho stirred gently, waking up, feeling pressed up against somebody. She opened her eyed to see Shinichi softly snoring as he held her. Shiho smiled softly, 'He's so adorable when he's sleeping,' she thought, brushing her fingers against his face. Shinichi woke up, feeling someone touching his face; he saw Shiho and slowly removed her fingers from his face, softly brushing his lips on her fingertips.

Shiho's heart fluttered at this affection, she lifted his chin and brought him to a sweet kiss. He responded back, bringing her body on top of his. The kiss ended moments later, "Good morning, Shiho," Shinichi said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"A very good morning it is," Shiho said getting up to put on her robe while Shinichi was putting back on his boxers and his uniform pants and shirt. After they finished dressing, they ate breakfast and later in the day went to the movie theater. Shinichi wanted to see a detective movie and Shiho agreed, deciding to let him have his fun. Unknown to them, in the crowd, Ran and Sonoko were going to watch the same movie because it reminded Ran of Shinichi. Watching the movie, Shinichi's arm is around Shiho, who is watching the movie with a bored expression.

Shinichi noticed this and whispered, "You're bored, aren't you."

Shiho looked at him lazily, "What do you think, Mr. Detective, you're never going to pick out another movie again."

Since they're sitting in the back row and nobody is around them, mostly the people are in the front; Shinichi whispered again, "I know a way to keep you interested," grinning.

Shiho raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what would that be?"

Shinichi closed in on her, licking her lips for entrance. She let his tongue enter through, bringing his face closer to hers. In the middle of the movie Sonoko caught two people kissing two rows in front of them, thinking how romantic it was she nudged Ran to look at the couple. Ran smiled sadly, wishing that it was her and Shinichi in their place until she saw a closer look at who the couple were, 'It's Shinichi and Miyano-sensei.' Her heart was filled with sadness, 'I can't take this no more,' she thought. Sonoko was appalled when she found out who the two lovers were and took Ran out the theater to keep her from getting depressed even more.

Shiho pulled back, "My, my, you're a naughty boy, kissing in the theater in unheard of you."

Shinichi blushed, "Shut up and enjoy it," he muttered playfully. He nibbled her ear and caressed her thigh. She moaned softly, he lightly sucked on her neck, "Shinichi…please."

"Please what," he said, his voice dropping an octave.

"Please…stop," Shinichi stopped, hurt and confusion evident on his face.

'He misunderstood me," Shiho thought, "I want to resume this somewhere private," she said full of lust.

Shinichi's face turned red and ran out the theater with Shiho in his arms. Ten minutes later, they arrived back to Shiho's apartment, rushing to the bedroom. Shiho was pushed on the bed with Shinichi on top of her. Shinichi thrust his clothed hips against Shiho, creating delicious friction between their fully clothed bodies. She whimpered, he moaned, Shinichi went faster, Shiho met him thrust for thrust, and both lips met each other passionately. Shinichi placed on of Shiho's leg over his shoulder as he grinded harder, pressing his body closer to hers. Soon, Shinichi's limbs gave out, falling on the bed next to Shiho. Bringing her closer to his body, Shinichi whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Shiho smiled at his words as she buried her head into his chest.

**Monday**

It was the last class of the day again. Shinichi was walking to chemistry when Sonoko and Ran stopped him. Shiho was in the hallway, catching Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko arguing over something, she decided to go over there to stop them.

"Why did you choose her over me?" Ran yelled, who still never gave up her love for the detective even though she him kissing their teacher.

Shinichi yelled back, "I told you, WE NEVER WORKED OUT, she and I love each other, stronger than the love I had for you Ran. Can't you let us be happy together and let me go?"

Everyone that was in the hallway paused what they were doing and crowded around the three students. Shiho pushed through the crowd trying to end the argument.

"How could you dump Ran for…?" Sonoko was interrupted by Ran, "For our chemistry teacher, Miyano-sensei!"

Students and teachers gasped, Shiho finally made it to the three and froze in her spot.

'Our secret is exposed,' both Shiho and Shinichi thought.

The principal came, hearing the argument, "That's enough, everyone go to class. Suzuki, Mouri, I'll talk to you two later. Miyano and Kudo, follow me to my office, now!"

Anger flashed through Shinichi's eyes, glaring at Ran and Sonoko, 'I thought I could trust you two but I guess I was wrong,' he thought before following the principal with Shiho behind him.

Ran was frightened by Shinichi's glare. She never saw him so upset before, their arguments when they were a couple couldn't compare the anger he expressed when she blurted out his secret. But somehow she felt relieved exposing their secret because she believed that student and teacher relationships are wrong.

**Principal's office**

"So, please tell me your relationship with Miyano-sensei, Kudo-san," Mr. Taisho asked. "And tell me the truth," he added sternly.

Shinichi sighed, pain filling his heart knowing he's not going to see Shiho again, "Me and Shiho were boyfriend and girlfriend before I knew she was a teacher up here. I met her when I broke up with Ran. We never showed our affection during school, only when we're at home. Please, Principal Taisho, don't punish Shiho, punish me."

"That's enough, Miyano-san, it's your turn."

"Shinichi basically explained our relationship, all I can say is that I love him so much, punish me," Shiho whispered.

"Well, there is good news and there is bad news. Good news is that I won't expel you Kudo-san and I will not press charges against Miyano-san nor fire her." Both teens were relieved but the next sentence pained them. "But you and Miyano-san are not allowed to have a relationship until you graduate, Kudo-san, even though you both are the same age," Mr. Taisho said firmly.

'Well, at least I can see him/her again," both thought.

The forced break up between Shinichi and Shiho was devastating. Shinichi doesn't graduate until next year. He missed his only love, after they left the principal's office, Shiho told him that it was best for them to see other people so they won't be tempted to see each other privately like they done before, until he graduates. Shinichi reluctantly agreed to this promise.

Now, Shinichi is going out with a girl he met in class named Monique, she has long raven hair, brown doe eyes, and a good body figure. 'Not as perfect as Shiho,' he thought. Ran finally accepted his friendship but is now regretting telling his secret because of his sad aura and the sense of longing he and Shiho give each other in class.

Shiho is going out with Jin; he has light brown hair, well-built body, and green eyes. Both are not happy with the people they are dating but they have to do this to stay away from each other. One day, Shiho invited Shinichi and his girlfriend to a double dinner date, Shinichi accepted, wanting to see Shiho again someplace other than school.

Both went to an Italian restaurant, they introduced each other, Jin and Monique doesn't know that Shiho and Shinichi know each other or used to be together. The waiter sat them down at their table, taking their orders. Shinichi stared at Shiho intently; she was wearing a light blue dress with two straps crossing in the back with a slit on the left side going up to her upper thighs, begging for his touch.

"So, Jin, how did you and Shiho met," Shinichi said starting a conversation.

"We met at a café, I introduced myself, we hung out, and I asked her to be my girlfriend." Jim said happily.

'Like I did,' Shinichi thought sadly. They conversed for a while until their food came. Shiho stared at Shinichi, taking in his appearance. He wore a black dress shirt with white slacks and a white tie. After eating, Shiho asked Monique how she and Shinichi met.

"We met in calculus; I needed help with my work. Luckily, Shinichi tutored me at his house one day. I became more interested in him and now we're going out." Monique turned Shinichi's head to hers and brought him to a soft kiss.

Shinichi's eyes widened and he saw Shiho eyes turned cold at the sight. She excused herself from the table to go the restroom.

'Oh no, I got to catch up with her,' he thought, breaking the kiss, excusing himself to find Shiho.

Shiho passed by a storage closet when a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and brought her inside the closet.

"Kudo, what are you doing, go back to your girlfriend." Shiho said coldly, using his surname because of their non-existent relationship.

Shinichi was hurt that she used formalities with him. He brought her to an embrace, "I never thought that she would kiss me, I never thought that she would do it in front of you. I missed you so much; you know I only love you, Shiho."

"I missed you too but we can't do this, our dates are waiting for us to come back," Shiho stroked his cheek, "I told you that we would get back together when you graduate."

"I know but a year is a long time not to hold you," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "to say 'I love you,' to kiss you," he whispered. He kissed her softly, remembering the way her lips are pressed against his.

Shiho tried to protest but she couldn't resist his touch or his kisses. She slowly melted into the kiss; she cupped the back of his head, bringing him closer. Their tongues met slowly, tasting each other. Shinichi's hand ran up Shiho's left thigh, where the slit was, feeling her soft skin.

He pressed her against the door, wrapping her legs around his waist. Shinichi kissed her jaw line, going towards her neck, sucking on the pulse point. Shiho moaned, pressing Shinichi's head closer to her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt, roaming her hands around his body. Shinichi groaned in her neck, hiking her dress to her waist to feel more skin. Their lips pressed against each other again as Shinichi rocked gently against Shiho.

Shinichi started to remove her straps from her dress, Shiho's eyes opened wide.

'What am I doing, this isn't allowed, I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend,' she thought, pushing Shinichi away from her.

"We can't do this, it's not right that we're betraying the people that are sitting at the table waiting on us. I'll be waiting on you next year." Shiho whispered, rearranging her clothes and left the closet, leaving Shinichi heartbroken. Shinichi buttoned back his shirt and went back to the table. They paid their bills, going their separate ways.

_**One year later at Shinichi's house**_

"I want you," Monique whispered seductively in Shinichi's ear.

'I don't love you, Monique,' he thought as she ripped off his shirt and crashed her lips on his.

"I don't want this," Shinichi pulled back, putting a distance between them.

"Why, I love you and I'm ready." Monique said, trying to persuade him.

"I-I don't love, I never loved you," Shinichi whispered.

"What? We were so happy with each other."

"No, you were happy; I'm going to find the woman I love tomorrow after graduation.

Monique was filled with rage, "I hope you're happy Kudo Shinichi, we're through," she yelled, leaving the house.

Shinichi grinned, 'Shiho,' was his last thought before he went to sleep.

**Shiho's apartment**

"Come on Shiho, you know you want this," Jin said, removing her shirt.

Shiho pushed his hands away from her, "Get out of my apartment," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Not a chance sweetheart," trying to hold Shiho down in his drunken stupor.

Shiho took a deep breath and kneed him in the groin. Jin yelped in pain, rolling off of her. She called the police and pressed charged against Jin for attempted rape. Shiho sighed, lying down on her bed waiting for tomorrow, 'Shinichi,' she thought before going to sleep.

**Graduation**

"Congratulations to the Class of 2010!" Principal Taisho spoke into the microphone.

The seniors cheered, throwing their caps in the air. Shinichi was searching for Shiho, he saw her in the crowd somewhere. Ran stopped Shinichi and smiled, "She's outside waiting on you, good luck with Miyano-sensei," Ran winked as Sonoko pushed Shinichi outside the doorway.

Leaning against a tree was the love of his life. Shinichi grinned toothily, walking towards her. "Hi, Shiho," he said softly happy to see her again.

"Hello, Shinichi," she whispered, thinking how handsome he looks in his graduation cap and gown.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't stand watching you with that Jin guy, speaking of him, how he's doing," Shinichi said, bringing Shiho in for a hug.

"He's in jail for three years," she replied.

Shinichi was shocked, "For what?"

"He was drunk and tries to rape me," she murmured.

"What? I'm going to kill him. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, 'I kicked him in a certain place the called the police before he got up. By the way, what happened between you and that girl?

Shinichi laughed a little, "Well, I broke up with her before she tried to have her way me,"

Shiho glared at him, "She was about to have sex with you!"

"No, no, I stopped her before she got any further, you know I'll never do that to you," Shinichi said, kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy to be with you again. For now on, I want you to live with me," he said, hugging her closer.

Shiho, for the first time since their break up in a year, kissed him. "I love you Shinichi and I would love to live with you."

Shinichi cheered as he swung Shiho around then took her hand in his hand. They started to walk away from the school, "Where are we going?" Shiho asked, confused.

"We're going out to celebrate our newly formed relationship." Shinichi said, walking hand in hand with Shiho.

It was just a casual date, nothing fancy. They went to a café at the mall. Drinking coffee and discussing what happened over the past year, the two lovers's enjoyed each other's presence. Soon, they went to Shinichi's house to rest for a while before going to Shiho's apartment to pack up her things. It was eight when they arrived at his house; Shinichi took off his cap and gown and loosened his tie.

He showed Shiho her new bedroom, "Isn't this your bedroom?" She asked.

"No, my dear, this is our bedroom, you always slept in my every time you came here," he bent down to her height and whispered, "How about we enjoy our time in here now," he said hotly, hugging her from behind, rubbing small circles on her stomach, flickering his tongue out to lick at her neck. His left hand trailed up her body to caress her breasts.

Shiho's nipples erected, pressing against her shirt. His right hand slipped inside her shorts and underwear, inserting two fingers. Shiho moaned, pleasure hitting her full force. Her lower body grinded against Shinichi's groin, his pants beginning to tent as a quiet moan escaping his lips. Shiho removed both of his hands from her breasts and shorts. She took his hand and brought him their bed.

Climbing on top of him, she removed his shirt, trailing scorching kisses down his body, nipping at his nipples gently.

"S-Shiiho," Shinichi moaned, feeling Shiho stroking his hardness through his pants. Shinichi tried to flip their positions when Shiho pushed him back firmly, "I want to be in control tonight," she said biting his neck.

His hands placed themselves on Shiho's hips, grinding his hardness against her.

"Impatient aren't we, tantei-san," Shiho smirked, unbuttoning his pants, pre-cum leaking from the tip; she licked the tip teasingly, eliciting moans from her lover. Shiho took his erection inch by inch sucking gently, Shinichi's hips bucked, eyes closing in pleasure. She wrapped her tongue around him, moving her teeth gently along his manhood.

"Ahh, S-Shiho, soo close, baby, ooh," he moaned, his body tensing. Shinichi screamed his release as his fluid went into Shiho's mouth.

"Any request before I have my way with you," Shiho asked seeing that Shinichi is still hard.

"Take it off!" He growled, "Remove all of your clothes."

"As you wish," Shiho grinned wickedly. She did a strip tease, slowly removing her clothes, driving Shinichi into insanity. Clothes finally gone, Shiho straddled Shinichi's waist. She thrust her hips against Shinichi, starting a slow pace, teasing him.

'Not again,' Shinichi thought. His hands reached for her breasts but instead went lower. Shiho gasped, "You're cheating," moaning as she sped up the rhythm.

Shinichi grinned, 'Got her,' he thought, meeting her thrusts. Shinichi switched their positions, thrusting hard and fast, trying for both of them to reach their peak. Shiho cried out as she exploded, seeing stars in her vision. Shinichi thrusted a few more times before he released.

Fatigue taking over, Shinichi landed gently on Shiho, his head on her chest. "We'll pack your stuff from your apartment tomorrow," Shinichi murmured, falling asleep. Shiho agreed, managing to pull up the blankets to cover their body with Shinichi on top of her. The next day Shinichi called the movers to bring Shiho's things over to his house.

_**Two years later**_

Shinichi and Shiho got married five months ago. Shinichi proposed to her a year ago in an expensive restaurant. After they ate their dessert, Shinichi bend down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring any girl ever seen. Shiho accepted his engagement, happiness showing on her face. The wedding ceremony was nice, a lot of Shiho's old students and colleagues came, Ran, Sonoko, Shinichi's parents, and some of his other friends, including Heiji and Kaito, also came.

Shinichi, in his all white tuxedo and Shiho, in her bridal gown, sealed their marriage with a sweet loving kiss after hearing the words 'You may kiss the bride.' Shiho decided to keep teaching at Teitan High while Shinichi is working as a detective with the Beika Police Department.

Now four months pregnant, Shiho lay in the bed on resting her head on her husband's lap, watching a movie.

"You should call the school to say you're going to stay at home until your pregnancy is over, I don't want you around that many students and be stressed while you're pregnant." Shinichi said, now twenty-one, rubbing the small bump with their baby inside.

"Alright, I'll tell the students that tomorrow is my last day teaching for a while," she said.

**Teitan High**

"Class, I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be teaching for the remainder of the year." She told her freshmen class.

All the students groaned in disappointment, their favorite teacher was leaving. 'Why did Kudo-sensei have to pregnant,' some of them thought. While the students were moping, there was a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that is,' Shiho thought opening the door to see Shinichi.

In his hands were a bouquet of roses, balloons, and a large cake. "This is a special delivery for Mrs. Kudo. May I come in?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure," Shiho smiled, letting him in the room, "Who are these from," she asked, pretending not to know who bought those items for her.

The students looked at the young adults, interested in their conversation.

"Your husband, the great 'Detective of the East'," he said cockily.

The students whispered to each other, glaring at Shinichi.

Shinichi noticed their glares, "Oi, oi, Shiho, why are your students glaring at me," he said, feeling nervous.

Shiho giggled lightly, "I think you took someone away from them."

"Who, when," he asked confused.

The class yelled in sync, "You got Kudo-sensei pregnant and now she won't be able to teach us for the rest of the year!"

Shinichi flinched, "But I bought cake for everyone so you all can spend your last day with Mrs. Kudo," he said, trying to stop them from glaring at him.

They accepted his statement and started the farewell party. Towards the end, they all gave Shiho a goodbye hug; Shiho told them that she will visit them with her child.

**Nine months later**

Shiho gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Shinichi named the boy Conan, from his favorite author, and Shiho named the girl Ai, for love. As the twins grew over the month, Conan started to look like his father, his hair, eyes, nose, and ears are the same as Shinichi's. Ai looked exactly like Shiho except that she had her father's eyes. Shiho kept her promise and took the twins to the school. Everyone was happy to see their former teacher.

"Aww, they are so cute. They look exactly like you and Kudo-san," They said, playing with the twins fingers. Shiho announced that she was returning back to the school to teach the sophomores. The students cheered because now they can have their favorite teacher back.

_**Epilogue**_

"Ugh, so many papers to grade," an exhausted Shiho said, dropping the papers on her desk in her and Shinichi's bedroom, locking the door. Shinichi, who sat on the edge of the bed, chuckled, "Was it that tiring when I was your student?"

Shiho looked at him, "No, I just happened to be energized when grading papers," she replied sarcastically.

Shinichi pouted, "Come here," he commanded.

Shiho went to the bed where Shinichi was, he moved further up and patted a spot for Shiho to sit down in front of him.

"Where are the kids," she asked.

"They're in their room fast asleep." Shiho sat down with Shinichi behind her.

"What are you going to do, Shinichi?"

"I'm going to get you to relax and remove the tension from your body," he said as he started to unbutton a few buttons on Shiho's blouse, sliding it off her shoulders.

Shinichi gently massaged Shiho's shoulders, "Geez, you're extremely tensed."

Shiho ignored his comment, enjoying his massage. She moaned softly when he dug deeper into her shoulder.

'Hmm, it seems she likes it when I do that, I wonder what she would do if I do this,' Shinichi smirked, lowering his head to nip her neck. One of his hands went back to her blouse to unbutton the rest of the buttons. Both hands trailed up her body, grabbing her covered breasts, massaging them gently. Wanting to feel more, Shinichi removed her bra, his fingers playing with her hard nipples.

Shiho whimpered at his touch, "Stop teasing me," she turned around and pressed her lips against his, knocking him down. She removed his t-shirt then planted small kisses on his chest and stomach. Shinichi moaned, squirming around, he pulled her body on top of his and began exploring her mouth. Shiho stopped the kiss to remove the last two pieces of clothing. Shinichi removed his jeans and boxers, his big thick erection being freed from its confinements.

He pushed Shiho down gently on the bed, spreading her legs. He started to go down when he was stopped, "Just make love to me, I don't know how much time we have before the children wake up," she said, bringing his head up to give him a chaste kiss, Shiho wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered. His thrusts were slow and gentle, taking his time.

Shiho moved her hips against his, raking her nails on his back, "Oooh, Shinichiii." She moaned, pleasure coursing through her veins. Shinichi slightly increased his pace, going deeper as he took one of her breasts in his mouth.

Her fingers fisted in his hair as he sucked harder, her body glistening with sweat. Shinichi came back up and brushed his lips against hers repeatedly, his tongue coaxing hers to play. Shiho's tongue met with his, battling for dominance. Shiho won as she started sucking on his tongue.

"Faster, harder," she commanded, seeking a release. Shinichi pounded harder into her body, going faster, sweat dripping from his forehead, landing on the bed next to Shiho.

Moments later, both adults exploded, screaming each other's name in ecstasy.

"Are you relaxed now?" Shinichi smiled, panting, his hair clinging to his forehead.

"Mmm," she said, placing her head in his chest, "I'll grade the papers tomorrow," closing her eyes to rest for a minute.

Soon, the adults froze, hearing a knock on the door.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, we heard screaming and other strange noises. Are you okay?" The two six year olds yelled out from behind the door. Shinichi quickly put back on his clothes while Shiho put in her underclothes and a rove.

Finally dressed, Shinichi opened the door when he felt two pair of arms wrap around his legs. He bent down and ruffled Conan's hair and kissed Ai on her forehead.

"We're both fine, I was watching a video on my cell phone from a murder scene, that's all," Shinichi said, hoping they will buy it. Conan and Ai nodded in approval and went to their mother, giving her a hug, sitting on her lap.

"Can we watch TV in here for tonight," they both asked.

'Is it night,' Shiho thought, looking at the clock, seeing that it's nine. 'I came home at six, I lost track of time.'

Shiho let them watch television, her and Shinichi watching along with them. At 11:30, the couple was asleep as the children gave them a goodnight kiss on the cheek and went back to their bedroom, going back to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

"Good morning class," Shiho said glowing, the events from last night making her happy.

"Good morning, Kudo-sensei," they replied back. One of the boys stood up from their desk, seeing something on Shiho.

"Um, Kudo-sensei, there's a red blotch on your neck."

Shiho's eyes widened, leaving the class as they laughed knowingly, to go to the restroom. In the mirror, she saw multiple hickies on her neck that Shinichi gave her. 'That dumb detective, wait until I get my hands on him. Better yet, I'll call him up after school to give him his punishment.' Shiho thought mischievously.

**A/N: Did you like the ending or was it horrible. Be honest. Please review, it'll make me very happy!****The fourth chapter of ****Detention**** will be updated in a couple of days.**

**Remember to review!**

**YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**


End file.
